


Oyunbozan

by yukigomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon, EXO - Freeform, M/M, kinda angst, with a happy ending
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukigomi/pseuds/yukigomi
Summary: Park Chanyeol ve Byun Baekhyun, ayrılıklarının koca bir yalan olduğunu fark ediyor, oynat bakalım~
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Oyunbozan

"Kim Minseok. Gözümün içine bak, yiğitçe ve mertçe söyle bana."

Kim Minseok, grup arkadaşının gözünün içine bakarak burnunu çekti, bitki çayından bir yudum aldı.

"Bilmiyorum, Byun Baekhyun, gerçekten de bilmiyorum," dedi yarım saat içinde milyonuncu kez. Geçen ay çıktığı evde, rahat kanepesinde karşı karşıya oturmuş, sohbet ediyorlardı sözde ancak sohbet, o gece çekilecek Heart For You bölümünün konusu açıldığında aniden sorguya dönüşmüştü.

Baekhyun eğilerek kupasını sehpaya bıraktı, ardından dirseklerini dizlerine yaslayarak arkadaşının suratını dikti gözlerini. "Bak," dedi. "Söylememen gerekiyorsa tamam, anlarım, ama sen de beni anla. Onunla aynı ortamda olmaya henüz hazır değilim işte."

Minseok başını sallayıp arkadaşını onaylasa da yapabileceği bir şey yoktu ve bunu Baekhyun'un da gayet iyi bildiğine epey emindi.

"Biliyorum ama gerçekten de yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yok," dedi biraz üzülerek. "Sehun bir ara stüdyoya gitmesi gerektiğini söylemişti bana geçenlerde. Eğer şanslıysan bu gece kayıt almaya gider, ya solo şarkısı için ya Sehun'la ikisinin albümü için yani."

"Öyle olsa süper olurdu," dedi Baekhyun bir nefes verip arkasına yaslanarak. "Hem o zaman kesin gelmezdi, stüdyo öncesi ritüelleri falan var beyefendinin, biliyorsun. Keşke benim W Korea çekimlerim de bugün olsaydı, illa ki gecenin körüne kadar uzatırdım bir şekilde."

Minseok başını sallayıp onayladı onu ama nedense çok da emin olamıyordu hala. "Sen yine de kendini hazırla," dedi bu yüzden. "Birden karşına çıkarsa kameranın karşısında salak gibi donup kalma."

Baekhyun gergin gergin gülerek bacaklarını koltuğun üzerine çekip bağdaş kurdu. "Aman Minseokiki," dedi resmiyeti bir kenara bırakarak, Minseok'un içten içe kendisiyle yaşıtlarmış gibi konuşmalarına sinir olduğunu ama bunu söylemeyecek kadar kibar olduğunu biliyordu. "Ne zaman kameranın karşısında tutulduğumu gördün?"

Minseok bir süre düşünüp "Hatırlamıyorum," dedi. "Yine de hazırla kendini diyorum, ne olur ne olmaz."

Baekhyun başını sallayıp gözlerini bu defa karşısındaki duvara dikerken şehrin öbür tarafında aynı sorgulamanın Park Chanyeol ve Kim Jongdae arasında yaşandığını elbette bilmiyordu.

"Peki soramaz mısın ona?" dedi Chanyeol stüdyosunun dönen koltuğunda bir o yana bir bu yana sallanıp kanepede bacak bacak üstüne atmış Jongdae'yi rahatsız ederken. "Yani, herhalde gelmemek için bir sebebi yok ama yine de soramaz mısın? Belki bir işi çıkmıştır?"

Jongdae sıkıntıyla telefonuna bakıp sevgilisinden gelen mesajı açtı, cevabını yazarken Chanyeol'ün çıplak ayağıyla bacağını dürtüklemesini görmezden geldi. Telefonunu koltuğa bıraktığındaysa "Hiçbir fikrim yok, sadece dergi çekimi olduğunu duydum ama akşamın o saatine sarkar mı bilmiyorum," dedi dürüstçe. Zaten Mihee sabahtan beri akşam ne zaman geleceğini sorup onu darlıyordu, bir de Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'un ayrılık dramasını çekecek ne sabrı ne de yeterli enerjisi vardı o gün.

"Yalan söylediğin nasıl da belli oluyor lan," dedi Chanyeol arkadaşının bacağını dürtüklemeye devam ederken. "Bir şey biliyor da söylemiyorsan var ya..."

"Yemin ederim başka bir bok bildiğim yok," dedi Jongdae kelimenin sonunu imzası haline gelmiş tonlamayla uzatıp başını koltuğa yaslarken. "Başka bir programı varsa da ben bilmiyorum, bu ara çok az görüşüyoruz zaten biliyorsun, albümüm için koşturup duruyorum hala."

Chanyeol bu defa düşünceli düşünceli başını salladı. "Dergi çekimini mutlaka uzatır o," dedi ağır ağır. "Boşuna geriliyorum, gelmeyecek belli ki."

"Chanyeol-ah," dedi Jongdae birden başını kaldırıp ses tonunu yumuşatarak. "Bak, neden ayrıldığınızı hala bilmiyorum ve cidden hiç sorun değil bilmemem, ama barışmayı deneyemez misiniz? Yani, hala seviyorsunuz birbirinizi ve bu çok bariz artık."

"Asla olmaz," dedi Chanyeol bir an için bile duraklamadan. "Asla. Ayaklarıma kapansa bile affetmem onu bu defa."

"O bir bok yedi yani?" dedi Jongdae ipucunu yakalamış olmanın verdiği heyecanla birden doğrularak. Gerçekten de tüm grup yalnızca ikilinin ayrıldığını biliyordu ve daha fazla şey bilmedikleri için ikisini de teselli edemedikleri gibi birbirleriyle barışmalarını sağlamak için bir şeyler de yapamıyorlardı. Üstelik kameraların önünde aralarında soğuk rüzgarlar esmiyormuş gibi davranmaları sadece Chanyeol ve Baekhyun için değil, grubun tamamı için çok zordu. Birbirleriyle etkileşime girmemeleri için herkes fazladan bir çaba harcamak zorunda kalıyordu çünkü.

Chanyeol Jongdae'nin sorusuna cevap vermedi, sadece "Bu defa halledemeyiz," dedi. "Önceki seferler hep saçma sapan sebeplerden kavga ediyorduk ve o yüzden hemen çözülüyordu ama bu sefer mesele bir kavga falan değil."

"Ne o zaman?" diye sordu Jongdae samimi bir merakla. "Sadece dedikodu olsun diye sormuyorum Yeollie, gerçekten yardımcı olmak istiyorum."

"Bu konuda konuşmak istemiyorum," dedi Chanyeol birden sandalyesini döndürüp Jongdae'ye arkasını dönerek. Bu şekilde titreyen sesini ve yanan gözlerini gizleyebileceğini düşünse de elbette yanılmıştı.

"Park Chanyeol, ağlarsan gerçekten dalga geçerim seninle," diye seslendi Jongdae arkasından. "Hadi doğru dürüst anlat bana da çözmeye çalışalım işte."

"Çözülecek bir şey değil diyorum sana. Zaten tam olarak beraber de sayılmazdık."

"Götüm sayılmazdınız," diye yapıştırdı Jongdae beklemeden. "Baekhyun'un boynunu da ben emiyordum her gece zaten."

Chanyeol bir nefes verip masayı kaplayan kayıt cihazlarına baktı, sonra da sandalyesinde dönmeye devam etti. "Yani evet, fiziksel bir şeyler vardı ama... İkimizin de bu işi daha ileri götürüp bir şeyleri itiraf edecek götümüz olmadı işte. Gidip geldik sürekli."

Jongdae titreyen telefonunu eline alıp sevgilisinin mesajına tekrar cevap verdi, ardından arkadaşının lekeli hoodiesine, sonra da solgun suratına dikti gözünü.

"Bizlik bir durum olmadığını anladım, tamam ama en azından şu depresif halinden bir sıyrıl artık," dedi. "Her sabah şiş gözlerini görmek Sehun'u bile üzüyor artık, Baekhyun'un da senden farkı yok."

"Beter olsun," deyip omzunu silkti Chanyeol. Ardından bir süre arkadaşının yorgun yüzüne, göz altlarına bakıp onun için üzüldü. Albümü çıkmak üzereydi ve tüm bu karmaşanın ortasında bir de grup arkadaşlarının rezil aşk hayatıyla uğraşmak durumunda kalıyordu.

"Sen bize bakma," dedi güven vermeye çalışır gibi. "Sen albümüne odaklan, biz bir şekilde hallederiz. Birbirimizi görmezden gele gele."

Jongdae pek de inanmadığını belli eder bir ses çıkarıp konuyu devam ettirmedi. Saatine bakıp "KBS'e gitmem lazım," dedi.

"Ön kayıtlar bugün müydü?" diye sordu Chanyeol sonunda konu değiştiği için rahatlayarak.

"Hayır, ama menajer bey önceden gidip sahne dekorlarıyla ilgili kanalla konuşmak istiyormuş, benim de görmemi istiyor. Ben de oradan geçerim Minseok'a," dedi Jongdae ayaklanırken. Montunu giyip telefonunu cebine attı, maskesini de suratına yapıştırıp stüdyonun kapısından Chanyeol'e baktı son kez.

"Bu akşamki programa yine de kendini hazırlayıp gel," dedi sakin sakin. "Belki çekimler o kadar da uzamaz, belki programa göre ayarlarlar, belli olmaz hiç."

"Yok yok," dedi Chanyeol de kendinden emin bir tonla. "Baekhyun'u biraz olsun tanıyorsam sırf beni görmemek için bile uzatır çekimleri, gelmeyecek bu akşam."

"İyi," dedi Jongdae de, sırt çantasını da omzuna atıp "Görüşürüz," diye seslenerek çıkıp gitti kapıdan.

Chanyeol stüdyonun ortasında, sandalyesinin tepesinde yapayalnız kaldığında derin bir nefes verip yanan gözlerini kapattı. Durmadan köşe kapmaca oynamanın ne kadar yorucu olduğunu yalnız kaldığı anlarda çok daha iyi anlıyordu. Eskiden, yani yorulduğunda ayağını Baekhyun'un kucağına atıp onunla sohbet etme lüksüne sahip olduğu zamanlarda ne kadar yorgun olduğunu hissetmiyordu bile, çünkü Baekhyun her şeyi olduğu gibi yorgunluğunu da paylaşıyordu onunla.

Her neyse, diye düşündü başını iki yana sallayarak. Onu düşünme, seni istemediğini söyleyen birini düşünerek hiçbir yere varamazsın.

Kendi kendini onaylayıp kararlı kararlı kalktı sandalyesinden. Şimdi sakin olacak, Baekhyun'u düşünmeyecek, duşa girecek ve giyinip Minseok'un ev partisi için alışveriş yapacaktı. Hatta sonra Ara'yı arayacak ve akşam takılmak isteyip istemediğini sorarak onu evine davet edecekti. Ve Baekhyun'u düşünmeyecekti. Evet.

***

"Ne alsak?"

Baekhyun, Jongin'le beraber süpermarketin orta yerinde dikilirken "Bilemedim," dedi ve koridor koridor dolanan arkadaşına yetişmeye çalıştı. "Kullanışlı bir şeyler olsun."

Jongin maskesini gözlerinin altına kadar çekip kahverengi beresini çekiştirirken Baekhyun oğlanın bakışlarının hijyen ürünlerinin olduğu koridora kaydığını görüp paniğe kapıldı, "Hayır Kim Jongin," dedi kararlı bir tonla. "Bu kez kulak çöpü falan almana izin vermeyeceğim. Seni neden hediye almaya Sehun'la göndermediklerini hatırlatmak isterim ayrıca."

Maskesi tüm suratını kaplasa da Jongin'in dudaklarının büzüldüğünü görebiliyor olduğu için içinden kendine söverek "Sadece bakacağız," dedi sonunda. "Tamam mı? Aklın kalmasın diye o da."

"Hediye seçmekte bu kadar kötü olmasam bu koridoru düşünmezdim bile," dedi Jongin hüzünlü hüzünlü. "Ama kullanışlı bir şeyler seçemeyince en azından komik bir şey alasım geliyor, ne yapayım yani?"

"Birine hediye olarak kulak çöpü almak ne zamandır komik Kim Jongin?" diye sordu Baekhyun samimi denebilecek bir merakla ve Jongin'in kısık bir ses ve neredeyse sitemli bir tonlamayla "Bu grupta kimse mizahımı anlamasın zaten benim," diye mırıldandığını duymamış gibi yaptı.

Telefonu cebinde titrediğinde gerilerek ekrana bakıp menajerinin adını gördüğünde hemen kulağına götürdü telefonu.

"N'oldu?"

"Arabanız market kapısında 10 dakikadır sizi bekliyor, o oldu."

Baekhyun dehşete kapılarak Jongin'in kolunu tuttu, "Nasıl ya?" dedi bağırmamaya uğraşarak. "Yarım saat sonra gelmeyecek miydi o?" dedikten sonra aceleyle telefonu kulağından çekip saate baktı.

"Evet, ama planlar değişti," dedi menajeri sabırsız sabırsız. "Ne aldığınızın pek bir önemi yok, bir şeyler alın ve arabaya binin sadece."

Baekhyun bir şey demeden telefonu kapatıp büyümüş gözleriyle ona ne olduğunu sorar gibi bakan Jongin'e baktı.

"Hadi yine iyisin," dedi ve şoku atlatıp önünde duran koca 16'lı tuvalet kağıdını kaptığı gibi alışveriş sepetine fırlattı. Jongin'in ne olduğunu sormasına fırsat vermeden "Git meyve sebze bir şeyler al, çabuk," dedi Jongin'i meyve reyonunun olduğu tarafa iterek. "Araba bizi bekliyormuş, çok seri bir şeyler kapıp gitmemiz lazım, hadi."

Jongin bir an bakakaldı, ardından tiz, yüksek kahkahasını Baekhyun yüzünün tam ortasına savurup ortadan kayboldu ve birkaç dakika sonra elinde bir meyve poşetiyle ayağını yere vurarak bekleyen Baekhyun'un yanına geri döndü.

"Baekhyun hyung," dedi kasada beklerlerken. Baekhyun oğlanın tuvalet kağıdıyla ilgili salak bir şaka yapmasını beklerken "İyi misin?" sorusuyla karşılaşınca durakladı. "Gergin gibisin."

"Yoo," dedi Baekhyun sıra kendilerine geldiğinde alışveriş arabasından aldıklarını kasaya dizerken. "Gergin falan değilim."

"Bence de olma," dedi Jongin elindeki poşeti kasaya bırakıp. "Chanyeol gelmiyor nasılsa."

Baekhyun elinde kimchi kavanozuyla donakaldı, "Kesin bilgi mi?" diye sordu oğlana bakarak.

"Aklımda böyle kalmış yani. Kayıt alacaktı gibi."

"İyi o zaman," dedi Baekhyun birden midesindeki rahatsız hissin uçup gittiğini duyumsayarak. Aldıklarını dizmeyi bıraktığında kasanın öbür tarafına geçip her şeyi poşetlere doldururlarken Jongin bir şey demeden Baekhyun'un gözlerine baktı. Hislerini gizlemekte ne kadar iyi olursa olsun, maskesi olmasa gerçekten gergin olup olmadığını anlayabilirdi.

Marketten çıkıp dışarda bekleyen siyah arabaya binerlerken de sessizlerdi, üstelik kimse onları tanımadığı için de gayet şanslılardı, minik bir alışverişin bir imza gününe dönüşmesi işten bile değildi yoksa.

Şoför onları Minseok'un dairesinin olduğu sitenin önünde bırakıp "10'da sizi buradan alırım," diye seslendi arkaya doğru.

"Teşekkür ederiz," dedi Jongin inip poşetlerden birini alırken. Baekhyun da indiğinde hızlı hızlı binaya girip girişte onları bekleyen minik çekim ekibine yaklaştılar.

"Baekhyun hyung," dedi Jongin maskesini çıkarıp kendini makyaja hazırlarken. Baekhyun da aynısını yapıp ayaküstü yüzüne parlamayı önlemek adına biraz pudra sürülmesini beklerken "Söyle Jongin-ah," dedi.

"Barışmak için bir şeyler yapmaya ne dersin? Böyle herkes için zor oluyor gibi geliyor bana, sen bilirsin tabii de."

Baekhyun gözlerini kapatıp makyajının bitmesini bekledi, ardından pantolonunun arka cebine mikrofon alıcısının yerleştirilmesi için montunu çıkardı.

"Barışmaya çalıştığımı biliyorsun," dedi. "Ama bu sefer zor. İnatçı keçi. En azından benimle arkadaş olmaya devam etmesini rica ettim ondan ama onu bile yapamıyor."

"Eh," dedi Jongin de montunu çıkarıp mikrofon için yapılan ayarlamalara yardımcı olmak için kollarını kaldırırken. "Benim sevgilim de beni istemediğini söylese ben de yapamazdım."

"Senin yıllardır sevgilin yok," dedi Baekhyun şak diye gerçeği Jongin'in yüzüne vurarak. Gerçekten de oğlan Jung Soojung'la ayrıldıklarından beri kimseyle romantik anlamda ilgilenmemiş, tek gecelik ilişkilerini bile oldukça seyrek ve grup arkadaşlarından gizli yaşamıştı, Baekhyun biliyordu tabii. "Ayrıca, öyle söylemek zorundaydım, başka türlü neden bitirmek istediğimi anlamayacaktı. Yapamamdan anlamıyor. Hem biz tam olarak beraber sayılmazdık bile."

"Yapamayacağın bir şey yok ortada da ondan," dedi Jongin Baekhyun'un ilk ve son cümlesini tamamen duymazdan gelerek. "Korkuyorum demiyorsun da sudan sebepler gösterip yapamam diyorsun, o da bunu biliyor."

Sonunda hem makyajları hem mikrofonları ayarlandığında ikisi de asansöre bindi, Minseok'un kapısının dışında durduklarında Baekhyun arkadaşının yüzüne bakıp "Boşver Jongin," dedi. "Ne olacaksa olacak."

Jongin omzunu silkip zili çaldı, ve kapı onlara doğru savrulup açılırken en klasik kamera ifadesini yerleştirdi suratına.

Minseok onları bağırarak karşıladığında ikisi de kocaman gülümsemelerle içeri girdi, ayakkabılarını evin dar girişinde bırakıp ellerindeki poşetlerle ilerlerken Minseok'un "Sadece ikiniz mi geldiniz yahu?" diye soruşunu duymamışlar gibi eve iltifata giriştiler hemen.

"Vaay," dedi Baekhyun hemen etrafa şöyle bir bakıp kameraların yerini belirleyerek. Hangi açılarda durması gerektiğini kafasında ayarlayıp "Evin süpermiş ya!" diye bağıra bağıra süper kokular yükselen mutfağa girdi. Bir elinde hala bir koca paket tuvalet kağıdını tutarken diğer eliyle mutfakta dürüm hazırlıyor gibi görünen Kyungsoo'nun kıçını patpatladı, "N'aber Kyungsoo-ya?" derken genç adamın işinin arasına ona bakıp dişlerini göstererek gülüşünü gördüğünde hemen daha iyi hissetti kendini.

İçerden Jongdae'nin ve Jongin'in sohbetlerinin karmaşık sesleri geldiğinde onların yanına gitmek için mutfaktan çıkıp koridorda sevimli mavi önlüğüyle dikilen Minseok'u gördü, elindeki tuvalet kağıdı yığınını havaya kaldırıp kendini dayak yemeye hazırladı refleks olarak.

"Minseok-ah," dedi gülmesini bastırarak. "Sık sık tuvalete gittiğin için sana tuvalet kağıdı alıp iyi dileklerimizi böyle sunalım dedik," derken Minseok'un koluna attığı zayıf tokatlardan kaçmak için bir hamle yapmadı. Sonunda Minseok bir şey demeden gülüp mutfaktaki Kyungsoo'nun yanına döndüğünde "Nereye koyayım bunu?" diye seslendi Baekhyun.

Minseok "Bana ver, sağol," diyerek elinden paketi aldığında Baekhyun da salondan gelen kahkaha seslerini takip edip oldukça şık düzenlenmiş salona girdi.

"SM'de gibi hissettim kendimi ya," dedi elini eşofman altının ceplerine atıp geniş koltukta yayılan Jongdae'nin yanına ilerlerken.

Jongdae geniş sırıtışıyla "Cidden SM ofisi gibi," diye ona katılıp muhabbet sulanmadan askerlik şakası sıkıştırmaya karar verdi araya.

"Askere gittiğinde evin bana kalacak değil mi Minseok?" diye seslenip karşılığında "Sessiz ol sadece!" yanıtını aldığında gülerek iyice yayıldı koltukta.

Kapı çaldığındaysa ikisi birbirine baktı şöyle bir. Baekhyun, Sehun ve Junmyeon'un geldiğini tahmin ederek lideri karşılamak için sokak kapısına ilerledi pıtır pıtır.

Ancak kapının ardındaki Junmyeon ve Sehun değildi.

Baekhyun midesine sert bir yumruk yemiş gibi hissederek Chanyeol'ün şaşkın suratına, şeffaf çerçeveli gözlüklerine, boynunun etrafına sardığı gri atkısına baktı çok kısa bir an için, ve hemen ardından gülümseyerek arkasını dönüp içeri girmeleri için çıktı koridordan.

Chanyeol onu hiç şaşırtmayarak gergin olduğunda her zaman yaptığı gibi ağzını açıp saçma sapan kelimeler fışkırttı orta yere.

"Aaa, harikaymış evin, çok kıskandım," dedi ve ilerlerken mutfaktaki Kyungsoo'yu görüp "Kendine aşçı da tutmuşsun hem, baksana kendine aşçı tutmuş, haha, harikaymış," diye ekledi garip garip gülerek, maalesef son cümlesini söylerken dönüp ona bakan Baekhyun'un yüzüne bakması gerekmişti.

Ve işte oradaydı, ne anlama geldiğini hiçbir zaman çıkaramadığı o bakış. Birbirlerini neredeyse bir aydır görmemişlerdi, grupça katılmaları gereken son etkinliğin üzerinden bir ay geçtiğinden o zamandan beri zorla bir araya gelmemişlerdi de. Etraflarında 6 kamera olduğu için öyle bakıyor olmalıydı Baekhyun. Onu özlemiş gibi, biraz da üzgün gibi, hatta ona bir şeyler demek istiyor gibi.

Chanyeol içinden umursama, düşünme, bakma, diye tekrarlayıp durarak Baekhyun'un yanından geçerek salona girdi, Baekhyun da arkasından seğirterek ona özür diler gibi bakan Jongin'e başını salladı sorun yok der gibi.

Hala koridorda duran Sehun'un Minseok'a evinden getirdiği şampanyayı verdiğini duydu, ama dikkatini hiçbir şeye veremiyordu o an, yalnızca insanlar nereye gidiyorsa oraya gidip ne diyorlarsa onları onaylaması gerekiyor gibi hissediyordu, o kadar.

"SM ofisine benziyor burası, değil mi?" diye tekrar etti anlamsızca Chanyeol gelmeden önce Jongdae'ye söylediği şeyi.

Chanyeol otomatik bir tonlamayla ona bakmadan "Aynen," deyip elindeki paketlerden birini salondaki sehpanın dibine bıraktı, diğerini de mutfağa bırakmak için geri dönüp Baekhyun'u salonda yalnız bıraktı.

Tamam Baekhyun, dedi Baekhyun içinden sakin sakin. Sorun yok, sorun değil. Daha önce hallettin, yine halledeceksin, bu ilk değil, hadi koçum.

Ve zihninden Chanyeol'ün orada olduğu bilgisini silerek Jongin'in arkasından Minseok'un yatak odasına girdi, odanın öbür ucundaki kameranın hepsini görecek şekilde konumlandırıldığını gördüğünde oraya ilk defa geliyormuş gibi davrandı.

Rolü odaya Chanyeol girene kadar sürdürebildi, oğlan da girer girmez ona bakınca bir saniye için bakışları sanki o gece birbirlerini ilk defa görüyormuş gibi karşılaştı. Baekhyun içinde bir yerlerde bir şeylerin sızladığını duyumsasa da başını çevirip yatak odasına hayran hayran bakmaya devam etti.

Gecenin geri kalanı çoğunlukla Chanyeol'le köşe kapmaca oynamalarıyla geçti. Şamatanın ortasında yemek yerlerken Chanyeol acılı tavuk ağzını yaktığında refleksle Baekhyun'a bakıp onun da belli belirsiz bir endişeyle onu izlediğini fark etti, yemek sırasında ve sonrasında aralarında kurulan birkaç kuru, anlamsız cümle neyse ki grubun geri kalanının hareketliliği ve gevezeliği arasında eriyip gitti.

Yemekten sonra bulaşığı kimin yıkayacağını belirleyecek kutu oyunu derlenip toparlanmış, yalnız Chanyeol'ün mutfakta çabucak yaptığı tteokbokki tavasının ve içki bardaklarının durduğu masaya tak diye konduğundaysa Baekhyun'un yanakları sahte kamera gülümsemesinden dolayı ağrımaya başlamıştı bile. Masanın geri kalanı bira ve ardından Sehun'un getirdiği pahalı şampanyadan içerken Chanyeol'ün neden ısrarla Sprite içip durduğunu da merak etmişti üstelik, belli ki geri kalanların aksine Chanyeol kendi arabasıyla gelmişti. Acaba gecenin geri kalanı için başka planları mı vardı? Doğrudan eve mi dönecekti yoksa birine mi gidecekti? Yoksa birini alıp mı kendi evine gidecekti?

Kafasını iki yana sallayıp tekrar arkadaşlarına baktığında son anda masanın öbür ucunda çaktırmadan telefonuna bakıp yüzünü ifadesiz tutmaya çalışan Junmyeon'u yakaladı. Kameraların dahil olduğu etkinliklerde telefonların ortalıkta durmasını yasaklayan menajerlerinden yiyeceği azar şimdiden kulağında yankılanmasa aslında epey komik olabilirdi bu görüntü. Zira Junmyeon yediği boku fark etmiş gibi sandalyesinde öne kaymış ve telefonu da kıçının arkasına gelişigüzel koyuvermişti.

"Jenga gibi işte, Jenga," dedi Minseok ve sarı, şeffaf taşları dizip en üstüne de salak, sarı bir plastik oyuncağı yerleştirirken oyunun kurallarını anlatmaya girişti.

Tahmin ettiği gibi, bu süreç de bir ton sahte şaka, kamera kahkahası, neredeyse önceden yazılmış bir şeyi okuyormuş gibi hissettiren diyalogların kendisiyle Chanyeol arasında tuhaf tuhaf yuvarlanmasıyla tamamlandı. Ne Sehun'un havalı, salak halleri, ne Jongin'le aralarındaki sevimli itişmeler, ne Kyungsoo'nun masanın öbür ucundan ona bakıp gülümsemesi, ne de Jongdae'nin onu dürtüp durması keyfini yerine getirmedi. Chanyeol'ün de kendisiyle aynı durumda olduğunu görebiliyordu, kahkahalarının gözlerine ulaşmadığını görebilmek için kırk yıllık arkadaşı olmasına gerek yoktu.

Oyunun kaybedeni Junmyeon olduğunda ve sarı, plastik taşlar üstlerindeki oyuncakla beraber devrildiğinde Baekhyun diğerleriyle beraber zaferle bağırdı, ancak artık eve dönmek istiyor gibi hissediyordu. Chanyeol kendisinden önce davrandığında da hiç şaşırmadı nedense. Junmyeon mutfakta toplanmayı bekleyen karmaşaya bir bakmak için masadan kalktığında Chanyeol de ayaklandı.

"Eh, saat 9 buçuk oldu, ev partisi de burada biter herhalde," dedi Chanyeol gri atkısını boynuna geçirirken. Yerinde duramıyor gibiydi, Baekhyun istemeden kaç bakalım, yapmadığın şey sanki, diye geçirdi içinden.

Sehun durumu hızla anlayıp "Ee, şarkı kaydetmeye gitmesi gerekiyor Chanyeol'ün, şarkı kaydedecek," diye bir açıklama attı masanın ortasında, üyelerden çok kameraya yapmıştı bu açıklamayı elbette.

"Aa, öyle mi?" dedi Junmyeon gülerek tekrar yerine otururken, "Biz başka oyunlar da oynayacaktık ama ne yapalım, şansına küs."

Chanyeol şeffaf çerçeveli gözlükleri ve gri atkısının ardından gamzeli gamzeli gülümseyip Junmyeon'un şakasına karşılık vererek tekrar yerine oturur gibi eğildi, ona saçma sapan bir oyun dansını yaparken eşlik ettiğinde Baekhyun masanın karşısındaki kameranın yüzüne çevrildiğini fark edip en içten kamera gülümsemesiyle Chanyeol'e baktı.

"Bak sana ne getirdim," dedi Minseok birden yanlarında belirerek, onun masadan sıyrılıp içeri gittiğini bile fark etmemişti kimse, istediğinde bir kedi gibi olabiliyordu gerçekten.

Chanyeol Minseok'un ellerinin arasında tuttuğu yuvarlak, kayışlı nesneyi gördüğünde kocaman açtığı gözleriyle birkaç adım geri çekilip "Hayır hayır, oynayamam onu," dedi panikle. "Kalp krizi geçiririm, cidden bak."

"Eve gitmek istiyorsun yani?" diye sordu Minseok elindeki şeyle Chanyeol'e ağır ağır yanaşarak. Bu başka programlarda da kullandıkları bir yalan makinesiydi, elini makinenin yüzeyine yerleştirerek konuşan kişi doğruyu söylediğinde makinenin ışıkları yeşil yeşil parlarken yalan söylediğinde avcunun içine tehlikeli olmayan, ancak can yakan bir elektrik dalgası gönderiyordu. Chanyeol ise tam bir drama kraliçesi olduğundan daha elini alete yerleştirmeden ölecek gibi davranıyordu, tabii ki. Kariyeri boyunca bu minik ama etkili aletle çok iyi anıları olduğu da söylenemezdi.

"Eğer alet doğru söylediğini onaylarsa gitmene izin vereceğim," dedi Minseok kedi gibi sırıtarak.

"Tamam ama şoku düşük seviyeye ayarla bari."

"Yalan söylemezsen şok için endişelenmene gerek kalmaz," dedi Jongdae tak diye.

Chanyeol ve Minseok aletin gönderdiği elektrik seviyesinin ayarlanıp ayarlanmadığına dair saçma sapan, sonsuza kadar sürecek gibi görünen ve sızlanmalarla dolu bir didişmeye girdiğinde Jongin, kaostan epey memnun görünen Baekhyun'a bakıp bakışları buluştuğunda sırıttı.

Aslında, Baekhyun'un umrunda olmazdı. Gerçekten. Stüdyoya ya da biriyle yatmaya gidiyor olabilirdi, ve Baekhyun gözünü bile kırpmadan onu kapıya kadar geçirirdi, yapabileceğini biliyordu. Ancak şimdi, tüm gece rol yaptıktan sonra, her şey yolundaymış gibi davrandıktan, aslında evde gözünü duvara dikip müzik dinleyerek ağlamak isterken o masada oturup yemek yedikten, oyun oynadıktan, arka arkaya bir ton şaka patlattıktan sonra içinde dalga dalga yükselen öfkeye engel olamadı. Chanyeol'e sorusunu soracak kişi kendisi olmalıydı, ancak çok çaresizmiş gibi görünmemek için sakin sakin şampanyasından bir yudum alıp bekledi.

"Baekhyun, sor bakalım," dedi Jongin kollarını göğsünde birleştirip topu Baekhyun'a paslarken. Bu şerefe Baekhyun'un nail olması gerekiyordu, masadaki herkes biliyordu bunu.

"Üyelerimle bir ay aradan sonra buluştum," diye başladı Baekhyun beklemeden. Ses tonu oyuncu, umursamaz olsa da herkes aslında kendisini tuttuğunu ve bağırmamak için kendisini zorladığını biliyordu. "Yine de, çekimler bitmiş gibi duruyor, ben de artık evime dönmek ve kendi kendime zaman geçirmek istiyorum. Eve dönerlerken üyelerimin başına bir iş gelse de umrumda değil, bencil adamın biri olduğumdan önce ben eve dönüp kafamı dinleyeceğim. Evet mi hayır mı?"

Birkaç üye gergin gergin güldü, Minseok da gülüp "Öyle mi gerçekten?" diye sordu dibinde oturduğu Chanyeol'ün gergin suratına bakarken. Oğlan, eli alete bağlı olduğu halde kuzu gibi önüne bakarak Baekhyun'u dinlemiş, ancak kafasını kaldırıp yüzüne bakmamıştı. "Eve mi gitmek istiyorsun cidden? İstiyorsan evet de."

Chanyeol daha çok Minseok'un sorusuna cevap verir gibi "Evet!" dediğinde aletin ışıkları yanıp sönmeye başladı, bu defa da masada Chanyeol'ün eve gitmeyi ne kadar istediğine dair sonsuz bir geyik dönmeye başladı.

Alet sonunda bir onaylama sesiyle yeşil yeşil yandığında Chanyeol önce irkildi, ardından hızla elini aletten kurtarıp ayaklanırken öbür tarafındaki Jongdae'nin koluna arka arkaya geçirdiği tokatlara itiraz etmedi, masada kopan şamata da beklenmedik değildi tabii ki.

Bu defa herkes oğlanın eve gitmeye ikna olduğundan epey gürültülü bir vedalaşma seremonisi ve Sehun'un birkaç kere stüdyoda iyi şanslar dilemesinin ardından Chanyeol son kez el salladı herkese ve tek başına dışarı çıktı, onu mikrofonunu çıkarmak için bekleyen çekim ekibinin yanına döndü.

Evin içindeki çekim de Chanyeol'ün çıkmasıyla beraber son buldu, ekip eve girerek kamera ve mikrofonları üyelerin üzerinden çıkarırken ve Minseok'un devam edecek çekimleri için yerlerini değiştirirken Baekhyun derin bir nefes verip ekibin işlerini bitirmesini bekledi. Diğer üyeler çekimin nasıl gittiğine dair ekiple sohbet ederken Baekhyun birkaç onay kelimesi ve kahkaha dışında sabırlı sabırlı bekledi sadece.

"Eh, bize müsaade o zaman gerçekten," dedi Sehun herkes mikrofonlarından kurtulduğunda.

"Evet, kolay gelsin Minseokiki," dedi Junmyeon da Sehun'a katılarak. Bulaşıkları elbette o yıkamayacaktı, zaten Minseok kendi evinde başka kimsenin ev işi yapmasına da izin vermezdi. Çektikleri program için eğlenceli bir ayrıntı olmuştu sadece, hepsi bu. Tıpkı neredeyse hepsinin program için o akşam Minseok'un evini ilk defa görüyormuş gibi yapmaları gibi.

Minseok başını sallayıp her şey için üyelere teşekkür ettikten sonra da hep beraber ayakkabılarını giyip çıktılar evden. Sitenin açık otoparkına şöyle bir bakarlarken Baekhyun orda olmadığını bilerek Chanyeol'ün jeepini de aradı, göremediğinde ellerini montunun cebine atarak ona yanaşan Jongin'e baktı.

"Bir yere geçmek ister misin?" dedi oğlan. Ses tonu biraz endişeli geldiğinden Baekhyun maskenin altından da olsa gülümsedi yarım yamalak.

"Aslında eve gitsem daha iyi olur," dedi ve Jongin anlayışla başını salladığında aceleyle bir kolunu sardı omzuna yarım yamalak sarılır gibi. Onları teker teker eve bırakacak araç birkaç saat önce şoförün dediği gibi sitenin girişinin önünde bekliyordu, hızlı hızlı arabaya binerek ellerini ovuştururlarken kapı kapandı ve yarı yarıya boş yola çıktıklarında herkes kendi arasında mırıl mırıl konuşmaya başladı.

Baekhyun cam kenarındaydı, yanında Sehun, karşısında da Jongin vardı. Jongin'in dışındaki herkesin de onunla konuşmak istediğini ama üstüne gelmek istemediklerini biliyordu, ancak öyle yorgundu ki bir açıklama yapmaya çalışmak yerine tüm şakalara güldü.

"Hyung," dedi Sehun bir ara kulağına doğru sessizce. "İyi olmadığını biliyorum, istersen gelebilirim. Takılırız."

"Sorun yok Sehunnie," dedi Baekhyun da biraz minnettar, biraz rahatsız hissederek. Neden yalnız kalmak istemediğini bir türlü anlatamıyordu kimseye?

Sehun zihnini okumuş gibi "Yalnız kalmak istediğini biliyorum, sadece kalmasan daha iyi olur gibi geliyor," dedi. "Bira alırız, ha? Olmaz mı?"

"Kulağa süper geliyor ama bu gece çok yoruldum ve konuşacak halim de pek kalmadı," dedi Baekhyun Sehun'un kolunu sıvazlayıp. "Teşekkür ederim ama, sonra bira içeriz, söz," diye ekledi ve başını tekrar cama çevirdi, gözlerinin önünde hızla akıp giden ışıkları izlemek zihnini biraz olsun boşaltmasına yardım ediyordu böyle zamanlarda.

Sehun ısrar etmeyip başını sallayarak ayağını Jongin'in ayağına vurdu hafifçe, iki oğlan birbirlerine bakıp başlarını sallarken Baekhyun bu anı gözünün ucuyla yakalamış olsa da ikisinin beraber takılmak için anlaştıklarını fark etmişti elbette, konuşmadan anlaşmak grubun en küçük üyelerinin imzası gibiydi. Jongdae ve Junmyeon muhtemelen sevgililerinin yanına dönecekti, Kyungsoo'nun eve dönüp yatacağını herkes biliyordu. Araba önce Kyungsoo'yu evine bıraktı, ardından Jongin ve Sehun Itaewon'da indi. Junmyeon ve Jongdae de arka arkaya inip Baekhyun'u yalnız bıraktıklarında oğlan sonunda alnını buz gibi cama yasladı, gülmekten ağrıyan yanaklarını elleriyle ovduktan sonra derin bir nefes vererek dışarıyı izlemeye devam etti.

Hannam-dong'a geldiklerinde evinin olduğu sokağa girene kadar maskesini tekrar taktı, atkısını burnunun üstüne çekti ve evini gördüğünde kendini arabadan attı.

Başını yere eğip olabilecek en hızlı şekilde yürüdü evine, karanlık hole girip sokak kapısını ardından kapattığındaysa bir an durup bekledi, omuzları düştü, o akşam Chanyeol'ü gördüğünden beri tutuyormuş gibi hissettiği nefesi bıraktı dışarı. Evinin tanıdık kokusunu içine çekti, karanlığın ve sessizliğin içinde birkaç dakika öylece dikildi.

İnanılmaz derecede yorulmuştu.

Ayakkabılarını çıkarıp montunu, atkısını vestiyere bıraktı, ışıkları yaktı. Maskesini mutfak çöpüne atıp ellerini aceleyle yıkadıktan sonra dolaptan bir bira çıkardı kendine. O gece yeterince alkol almıştı aslında ancak bir kutu daha içse kimseye bir zararı olmazdı, nasılsa ne bu gece için planları vardı ne de sonraki gün için.

Ayaklarını sürüye sürüye salona dönüp ışıkları olabilecek en düşük ayara alarak kendini koltuğuna bıraktı, birasını açıp ışık yüzünden turuncu görünen tavana dikti gözlerini.

Rol yapmak kanında vardı, evet. Yıllar önce EXO'yla çıkış yaptığından beri hepsinin uzmanlaştığı bir şeydi bu. Aralarında ne yaşanırsa yaşansın kameralar açıldığında yahut hayranların karşısına çıktıklarında, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi birbirleriyle etkileşime girip gülüp eğlenmek zorundalardı, bu her idol grubu için genel bir kuraldı. Baekhyun da diğer herkes gibi başarılıydı bu konuda, ancak özellikle de böyle akşamlardan sonra, rol yapmanın onu her zamankinden daha fazla yorduğunu hissettiğinde nereye saklanacağını bilemiyordu.

Hemen şimdi bir canlı yayın açıp hayranların yazdıklarını okuyabilirdi, ya da hiçbirini okumadan binlerce insanın heyecanla onu izlediği gerçeğinin modunu biraz olsun yükseltmesine izin verebilirdi. Seks yapabilirdi, rehberine girse sabaha kadar içinde biriken öfkeyi atabileceği birine bir mesaj atması yalnızca birkaç dakikasını alırdı. Sabaha kadar bira içip tavanını izleyebilirdi. Ağlayabilirdi. Ancak bunların herhangi birini yapmak için bile inanılmaz derecede yorgundu. Bacağının dibindeki telefonu alacak kadar bile enerjisi kalmamıştı, birasını ağzına götürmek bile zor geliyordu o an.

Gözünü kırpmadan turuncu ışığa bakarken tüm suçun kendisine ait olduğunu kabul etti. Chanyeol'ü kendisinden uzaklaştıran oydu, kabul. Ama oğlanın kamera karşısında bile onunla iletişime girmekten kaçmasını izlemek zoruna gitmişti. Rol bile yapamayacak kadar mı kırmıştı onu gerçekten? O akşam aralarında tuhaf bir şeyler olduğunu fanların anlamayacağını mı sanıyordu? Her hareketlerini mercek altına alan hayranlar, birbirlerinden köşe bucak kaçtıklarını anlamayacak mıydı yani?

Üstelik sadece kendisinin canının yandığını mı sanıyordu cidden? Bu kadar bencil ve aptal olmak için ekstra bir efor sarf etmiş olmalıydı Chanyeol, Baekhyun odada değilmiş gibi davranmak onun için bile fazlaydı, anlamsızdı, ve Baekhyun'un canını tahmininden fazla sıkmıştı.

Biradan birkaç büyük yudum alıp kafasını kanepenin arkasına yasladı. Onunla konuşmak istiyordu. Kavga etmek, bağırıp çağırmak, neden bu kadar kolay pes ettiğini sormak istiyordu, o ana dek yaşadıklarının gerçek olup olmadığının hesabını sormak istiyordu işte. Bunu tek başına yapamayacağını anladığında birden doğruldu. Saat gece yarısına yaklaşmıştı ancak umrunda değildi. Kapısına dayanacak ve açana kadar durmayacaktı, bu iş tek başına halledemeyeceği kadar sıkıntılı bir hal almıştı. 

Kararını verdikten sonrasıysa kolaydı, birasını ayağının dibindeki sehpaya bırakıp kalktı, ışığı bile kapatmadan hızla hole girip yarım saat önce çıkardığı montunu geçirdi üstüne, atkısını suratına sarıp maske çıkarmakla uğraşmadı bile, neredeyse koşar gibi çıktı evden ve arabasını bıraktığı kapalı otoparka yöneldi.

Park Chanyeol ise onun yaşadıklarını yaşayacağına, kendisiyle sonsuz bir hesaplaşmaya gireceğine adı kadar emin olduğu için gündüz kararlaştırdığı gibi yapmış, Minseok'un evinden dönerken Ara'yı arayarak onu evine davet etmişti.

Ancak işler hiç de istediği gibi gitmedi.

"Neyin var?" dedi Ara Chanyeol'ün kanepesinde bir elini oğlanın bacağına koyarak. Büyük, kahve gözleri, yapılı burnu ve büyük dudakları, uzun, kahve saçları ve narin yapısıyla inanılmaz derecede güzel bir kadındı ve en önemlisi, ağzı çok, çok sıkıydı. Ara ara seks yaptıklarından en yakın arkadaşlarına bile bahsetmediğini iddia ediyordu, Chanyeol'ün ona inanmak için sebepleri vardı elbette, ilki akıl sağlığıydı.

"Aklın başka bir yerde."

Chanyeol onunla ilgilenmek için yanıp tutuşan bu kadınla ilgilenmek yerine Baekhyun'u ve o akşam bakışlarının nasıl birbirine çarpıp durduğunu düşündüğü için kendini azarladı içinden.

"Yok bir şey güzelim," dedi ve elini kadının yumuşak saçlarına atarak bir tutamını parmaklarının arasında döndürdü. "Biraz yoruldum sadece."

"Yalan söylüyorsun ama sorun değil," dedi Ara eli yavaş yavaş oğlanın bacağından yukarı çıkarken. "Geldiğimden beri yüzüme bile bakmadın."

Chanyeol birden kadının haklı olduğunu fark edip başını ona çevirdi, gözleri Ara eve geldiğinden beri gerçekten de ilk defa buluştuğunda kadın biraz gülümsedi ona.

"Sana tüm sorunlarını unutturabilirim. Bunu istiyor musun?"

Chanyeol bir süre daha gözlerine baktı, parmaklarının arasındaki tutam nedense artık o kadar da yumuşak hissettirmiyordu. Bu güzel kadını öpmek, üstündeki ince bluzdan ve dar kottan kurtulup onu altına çekmek gelmiyordu içinden.

"Sanırım bu gece seni çağırarak hata ettim," dedi sonunda kararını verip. "Düşünmem gereken şeyler var."

"Seks yapmak zorunda değiliz," dedi Ara güven vermek ister gibi. Üstündeki bluzu çekiştirerek göğüslerini kapattı, elini Chanyeol'ün bacağından çekip kendi bacağına koydu. "Dertleşmek istersen de dinlerim seni."

"Teşekkür ederim," dedi Chanyeol kadının sevimliliğine gülümsemeye çalışarak. "Ama bu gece yalnız olmalıyım, kusura bakma. Seni geçireyim mi?"

"Eh, madem öyle istiyorsun," dedi Ara bir nefes verip. "Gerek yok, kendim çıkarım."

Chanyeol başını sallayıp sehpadan birasını aldı, büyük bir yudum içerek kadının kalkışını, yandaki koltuktan montunu alarak üstüne giyişini gözünü kırpmadan izlerken kapı çaldı.

Ara montunu iliklerken birden durup Chanyeol'e baktı büyüyen gözleriyle. "Birini mi bekliyordun?"

"Hayır," dedi Chanyeol gerilerek. Hızla kalkarak hole girdi, saçlarını montunun içinden çıkarıp dışarı salıveren Ara'ya bir kez daha bakıp arkasını döndü, kapı deliğinden dışarı baktığındaysa midesine bir yumruk yemiş gibi avcunu kapıya yaslayarak destek aldı kapıdan.

Hassiktir, dedi içinden. Hassiktir, hassiktir, hassiktir, hassiktir.

"Kimmiş?" diye soran Ara'ya cevap vermeden derin bir nefes alıp kapıyı açtı, ve karşısında ifadesini okuyamadığı bir Baekhyun buldu.

"Girebilir miyim?" dedi oğlan ağzının etrafına sardığı atkı yüzünden boğuk gelen sesiyle. Kocaman montunun içinde küçücük görünüyordu.

"Ben..." demesine kalmadan Baekhyun'un minik gözleri Chanyeol'ün arkasından beliren kadına odaklandı.

"Aa," dedi Ara botlarını ayağına geçirirken. "Sen Byun Baekhyun'sun değil mi? Chanyeol'ün grubundan."

Yüzünün yarısı atkıyla sarılı olsa da onu tanıyabilmiş olması etkileyici sayılsa da Baekhyun gülümsemedi.

"Sanırım meşgulsün," diyerek arkasını dönmeye yeltendiyse de Chanyeol atılıp oğlanın kolunu tuttu.

"Değilim, Ara gidiyordu. Gerçekten, meşgul değilim," dedi ve sesinin yalvarır gibi çıktığını fark ettiğinde elinde olmadan irkilerek bıraktı Baekhyun'un kolunu.

İki genç birbirlerine garip garip bakarken Ara Baekhyun'un yanından geçerek dışarı çıktı, gergin havayı sorgulamadan Chanyeol'e el sallayarak arkasını dönüp asansöre yürümeye başladığında Chanyeol daha fazla beklemeden Baekhyun'u içeri çekip kapıyı kapatıverdi.

"Geleli 10 dakika ya olmuş ya olmamıştır, hiçbir şey olmadı," dedi aynı yalvarır tonla. Onu neden ikna etmeye çalıştığını bile bilmiyordu, yalnızca... söylemesi gerekiyor gibi hissetmişti.

"Beni inandırmak zorunda değilsin," dedi Baekhyun tereddütle montunu ve atkısını çıkarır, ayakkabılarını girişte bırakırken. Az önce Ara'nın montunun olduğu koltuğa kendi eşyalarını bıraktı ve Chanyeol onu izlerken uzun kanepenin ucuna ilişti. Ondan beklenmeyecek kadar sakin ve sessizdi, ancak Chanyeol onunla geçirdiği yılların sonunda bunun fırtına öncesi sessizlik olma ihtimalinin de hayli yüksek olduğunu bildiğinden elinde olmadan gerildi.

"Biraz konuşabilir miyiz?" diye sorduğunda Chanyeol aralarında bir kol boyu mesafesi bırakarak oturdu, oğlanın sesinde ne olduğunu çıkaramadığı bir ton vardı, gözleri ne olduğuna emin olmadığı bir ifadeyle parlıyordu. Onu kendisinden daha iyi tanıdığı tüm yılların ardından şimdi yüzünü okuyamıyor olması bir yabancı gibi hissettirdi ona ve son aylarda yaşadıkları her şeyden daha fazla canını yaktı bu. Ancak kendisinin de canının yandığı, kendisinin de öfkeli olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu tüm bunlar.

"Ne söyleyeceksin?" dedi birden kendini tutamayarak. "Üzgün olduğunu mu? Öyle demek istemediğini mi? Elinde olsa hepsini geri alacağını mı?"

"Bilemedin," dedi Baekhyun da sinirlenerek. "Beceriksiz herifin teki olduğunu söylemeye geldim."

"Öyle mi?" dedi Chanyeol oğlanın kısık gözlerine ve dizlerine koyduğu ellerine şöyle bir bakarak. "Buradan bakınca sen de sakin kalmayı bir türlü beceremiyor gibi duruyorsun."

"Senden tek bir şey istedim!" dedi Baekhyun sonunda patlayıp elini dizine vurarak. Bağırdığının farkındaydı ancak umrunda değildi. "Tek bir şey istedim senden Park Chanyeol! O da arkadaşım olmaya devam etmendi! Normalde değilse de kameraların önündeyken, bir şey çekerken, bu akşamki gibi mesela! Ama sen öyle bencil, öyle beceriksiz bir adamsın ki rol icabı bile olsa yüzüme 2 saniyeden fazla bakmayı beceremedin."

"Ben mi bencilim?!" diye patladı Chanyeol de ayağa fırlayarak. İşaret parmağını kendi göğsüne batırıp bağırdı. "Benden tek bir şey istemedin, Baekhyun! Sana artık dokunmamamı istedin, bunu kıvıramayacağımızı ve beni artık istemediğini kabul etmemi istedin, senden uzak durmamı istedin! Sana çok daha fazlası olduğunu bilerek dokunabilirken benden artık sadece arkadaşın olmamı istedin, ve hiçbirini yapamayacağımı da adın gibi bilerek istedin bunları benden!"

Baekhyun gözlerini yere dikip dudaklarını birbirine bastırdığında Chanyeol hızla inip kalkan göğsüne aldırmadan konuşmaya devam etti. Gözlerinin yandığının, dudaklarının titrediğinin de farkındaydı ancak konuşması gerekiyordu, hepsini içinden atmadan bitmeyecekti hiçbir şey.

"Senin istediğini yapmaya çalışıyorum ben sadece," dedi sesinin titrememesi için kendini sıkarak. "Sana dokunmazken, senden uzak dururken ben mi bencilim yani? Sadece arkadaşın olmamı benden birkaç sene önce isteseydin sorun yoktu. Ama... Yurtta sadece ikimizin olduğu o geceyi hatırlıyorsun değil mi?"

Baekhyun belli belirsiz başını sallasa da gözleri hala olabilecek en sert şekilde yere dikiliydi, ellerini dizlerine bastırarak birkaç sene önceki o akşamı düşünmemeye çalışsa da bir aydır o akşamı düşünmeden geçirdiği bir gün bile olmadığı için artık sahnelerin gözünün önüne gelmesi nefes almak kadar kolaydı, refleksti.

Bir dergi çekiminden dönüyorlardı, grubun geri kalanı bir şeyler yemek için anlaşırken Baekhyun ve Chanyeol yurda dönüp uyumak istemişti. Ancak kendilerini ranzaya attıklarında bir türlü uyku tutmamıştı ikisini de, sonunda kendilerini aynı ranzaya sıkışıp sırtlarını duvara vermiş bir halde beraber video izlerken bulmuşlardı. Baekhyun duvarda giderek kayıp sonunda videoları Chanyeol'ün göğsüne uzanarak izlemeye başladığında aralarındaki havanın derecesi değişmiş, ağırlaşmıştı ve ikisi de farkındaydı bunun. Baekhyun hala video izlerlerken Chanyeol'ün tepkisini görmek için başını kaldırdığında oğlanın dümdüz bir suratla ona baktığını görmüş, ardından hafifçe elini bacağına yerleştirmişti, bunu neden yaptığını hala bilmiyordu, sadece yapmak istemişti, ve yapmıştı.

Aralarındaki hava iyice ısınıp ağırlaştığında Baekhyun bir şey yapmak istediğini, ancak hoşuna gitmezse ona dur diyebileceğini fısıldamış, ardından yutkunarak başını sallayan oğlanın dudaklarına kendi dudaklarını bastırırken elini Chanyeol'ün bacaklarının arasına atmıştı yavaşça, elinin altındaki dokunun tahmininden sert olduğunu fark edip buna pek de şaşırmamıştı, kendisi de en az onun kadar sertti ve çok geçmeden Chanyeol de fark etti bunu.

Chanyeol o gün ona dur demedi, ve seks yapmasalar da birbirlerini elleriyle tatmin etmeleri aralarındaki iletişimi mahvetmedi. Aksine, o akşam yaşadıklarını sık sık şakalarına malzeme edip birbirlerine takıldılar, ikisi de kendilerini keşfediş süreçlerindeki bir deneyimden ibaret gördü bu olayı. Ancak sonra anladıkları gibi, bu yalnızca bir deneyim değildi. Birbirlerine yıllar sonra dahi itiraf etmeye korktukları, pek de sıradan olmayan bir bağ gelişmişti aralarında ve ikisinin de inkar etmeye gücü kalmadığında aralarındaki şeye bir isim koymadan canları ne isterse onu yaşamaya karar vermişlerdi. Bu kararın bir süre sonra duygularına yansıyacağını ve her şeyi olduğundan bin kat daha zorlaştıracağını öngörmemek ise gençliklerine verdikleri bir hata olarak kaldı.

"O geceden sonra sadece arkadaşın olmam mümkün değildi. Hala değil, üzgünüm Baekhyun. Bana biraz zaman verirsen elimden geleni yaparım, ama şimdi değil."

Baekhyun bir süre başını ağır ağır sallayarak yere bakmaya devam etti. Sessizliği Chanyeol'ü gerse de sırf gürültü olsun diye konuşmayacaktı.

"Bir şey demeyecek misin?" dedi tekrar oturarak. "Baekhyun, seni üzmek istemedim. Sadece ne hissettiğimi söyledim."

"Biliyorum," dedi Baekhyun sonunda ağzını zorlukla aralayarak. Evden buraya gelene dek ona bağırıp çağırmak istediği şeyleri kafasında düzgün bir liste yapmıştı, ancak şimdi o listenin bir maddesini bile hatırlayamıyordu.

"Çok mu geç?" diye sordu sonunda kafasını kaldırıp Chanyeol'ün badem, loş ışıkta bile parlayan gözlerine bakarak. "Bir açıklama yapmak için, yani. Sonra ne yapmak istediğine kendin karar verirsin."

Chanyeol başını iki yana sallayarak karşısında aslında minik olmasa da minik hissettiren gencin dizlerinde duran ellerine, yumuşak, kahve saçlarına, dudağının üstündeki benine baktı. Şu an orayı öpüyor olmak için feda edeceği şeyleri düşünmeyi yasakladı kendine. "Değil," dedi sonunda kısaca.

"Korktuğumu itiraf ediyorum," dedi Baekhyun beklemeden. Bu defa gözleri yerde değildi, doğrudan Chanyeol'ün gözlerine bakıyor, sesi hiç de dediği gibi korku dolu gelmiyordu kulağa. "Aramızdaki şeye bir isim koymaktan korktum çünkü sonrasında kıskançlıklar başlayacaktı. Sanki şimdi yeterince kıskanmıyormuşuz gibi. Sonra belki ayrılık olacaktı, şimdikinden daha kötü olacaktı öylesi. Yani bana öyle gelmişti, o yüzden de başlamadan bitsin istedim. Seninle sevişip sonra sana hiçbir his beslemiyormuşum gibi davranmak omzuma bir yük ekledi, anladın mı? Bunu önlemek istedim, yapabilecekmişim gibi, çok sorumluluk sahibiymişim gibi. O akşam seni öpen ben değilmişim gibi."

"Ama-"

"Bırak bitireyim," diye itirazını yarıda kesti Chanyeol'ün, ne diyeceğini biliyordu. "İsmini koymasak da yaşadığımız bir ilişkiydi zaten, bunu şimdi daha iyi anlıyorum. Biz buna bir isim vermesek de birbirimizi kıskanacağız. Aramızdakinin bir adı olmasa da bitirdiğimizde adı ayrılık olacak. Öyle değil mi?"

Chanyeol başını salladığında Baekhyun oğlanın yumuşayan ifadesinden cesaret alarak devam etti konuşmaya.

"O yüzden bunu senden sonra anladığım için beni affet ve tekrar denememe izin ver. Beni tekrar sev demeyeceğim çünkü bırakmadığını biliyorum."

Chanyeol tekrar başını sallayıp bu kadar kolay yumuşadığına inanamayarak bir nefes verdi. 

Evet, öfkeliydi, incinmişti ve aylardır içindeki bu sevgiyle ne yapacağına karar vermeye çalışıyordu. Ne yaparsa yapsın onu affetmeyeceğine dair yeminler edip durmuştu kendine ancak şimdi karşısında böyle savunmasız bir halde otururken kendine ettiği yeminler birer birer anlamını kaybetti. Elini uzattı, oğlanın dudağının üstündeki bene dokundu.

"Bu gece geldiğinde burayı öpmek istemiştim," dedi zihnindeki tartışmayı bir anda sona erdirip. "Şimdi öpebilir miyim o zaman?"

Baekhyun bir anda gelen ağlama isteğini geri gönderip dişlerini göstererek sırıttı.

"Bilmem," dedi bacaklarını kanepeye çekerek. "Öpebilir misin?"

Chanyeol tam olarak bunu yapmak için ileri uzanırken oğlanı aylar sonra tekrar kollarına çekmenin ne kadar iyi hissettirdiğini düşündü, ve öpücüğe doğru gülümserken Baekhyun'un parmaklarının saçlarının arasına kayışını duyumsadı. Bu tam da hayran kurgularına malzeme olacak bir sahneydi. Hatta yeterince kulak kabartırsa, Baekhyun'un halinden memnun, minik iniltilerinin ötesinde şıkırdayan klavyeyi duyabilecek gibi hissetti Chanyeol kendini birden.

-son-

**Author's Note:**

> Selaam, arşive attığım ilk ficim oldu bu, yaklaşık 2 günde bu fikri aklımdan atmak için, biraz da içimde kalmasın diye yazdım diyebilirim açıkçası :D Diğer hikayelerimi de bu profilde paylaşıp yavaş yavaş Wattpad'den buraya taşınmak istiyorum, bu da ilk adımım. Okuduğunuz için teşekkür ederim :3  
> Henüz tanışmadıysak bana Twitter hesabımdan selam verebilirsiniz: @whythefucknot_   
> -Yuki


End file.
